In prior art image processing systems, when generating a ready-to-print file or bitmap from source image data from an image source, typically the ready-to-print file is generated for the full width of the printing apparatus. Such a ready-to-print file is sent to a streaming processor in order to generate control signals for the printing means based on the ready-to-print file. When printing small images such as labels or prints for small packages, it is known to group those small images into a single image file, e.g. a PDF file, whereupon this single image file is raster-image processed in order to obtain a ready-to-print file for a streaming processor. Typically such small images have to be cut out from the printed substrate. A problem with the known printing processors is that the substrate material may shrink or stretch during fusing. This results in small images no longer being aligned properly for the finishing operation following the printing operation. The finishing operation may involve e.g. a cut-out, a slitting, a folding, a scoring, a marking, or any combination thereof.
An object of embodiments of the invention is to provide an image processing system and method allowing avoiding alignment problems between finishing means and images present on a printed substrate.